Fast Track to Pokemon Town!
by The Dededeman
Summary: Sean is now a charizard! what will happen to our use to be one man cheeseburger apocalypse?  find out!
1. Balls deep in Pokeballs

**Fast track to Pokemon town!**

** Chapter 1: balls deep in pokeballs.**

* * *

><p>"Oh god why do I keep being sent to different dimensions.." Sean cursed angrily as he looked at his surroundings.<p>

Wherever he was, he was in a large forest in a small clearing, nothing around but some trees and bushes.

"excuse me, are you lost?" a gruff voice asked, scaring Sean as he jumped up and looked around to see a... Ursaring?

"why are you talking, your a pokemon your supposed to be saying your name?" Sean questioned as he reached up to scratch his head when he noticed he had a three clawed green hand. Sean started looking down and behind him to see a pair of giant green wings and a tail with a tip of fire on the end of it.

"oh god, I'm a pokemon..." Sean grimly said as the ursaring only nodded.

"so where am I and which region am I in?" Sean asked as he swung his new charizard tail, trying it out.

"your in the pinwheel forest, home of many bug types and grass types alike" the ursaring said.

"so which way is civilization?" Sean asked as he continued checking out his snazzy wings.

"north of here is a small town, but a shiny pokemon like yourself would probably want to stay as far as you can from there" the ursaring answered.

"why?" Sean asked

"shiny pokemon are very hard to find pokemon, plus especially since your a charizard of such a strange color, you might as well wear a big sign that says catch me" the ursaring once again answered the question.

"well I'll try my luck anyways" Sean said until he discovered an inconvenient truth.

"WHO TOUCHED MY GUN!" Sean yelled as he stomped the ground.

Sighing the ursaring stomped on seans tail, causing him to shoot out a large blast of fire, burning down 2 trees and 5 bushes.

"oh..." Sean sighed as he headed off north to find civilization.

* * *

><p>"so let's see, first I have to find something to eat since I'm starving, second I have to find somewhere to sleep, and finally I have to pray there's a burger tank someplace here."Sean thought over when suddenly he was hit in the side of the head and swallowed by a flash of red light.<p>

Wherever Sean was in, it smelt horrible and was more cramped than 20 clowns in a clown car. Punching the walls of his spherical prison, he finally made it out of the horrid pokeball and angrily turned in the direction to be hit by another pokeball. This time he was able to break out of this one before he was sucked into it. Turning again angrily he ducked another pokeball and saw two people.

The first one was a blonde girl,probably seans age, with big ocean blue eyes. The second was a girl also, probably the same age as the first one, with short brown hair and green eyes. Sean would've thought they were cute if it wasn't for the fact they tried to shove him into small, smelly balls (no innuendo intended) Both girls were scared as they pulled out some more poke balls and tossed them to the ground.

First came out a medium sized, purple monkey with 2 tails that had hands on them. The second was a tall, green and white pokemon, her legs covered by a ballroom gown like part connected to her body. These 2 pokemon are ambipom and gardevoir.

"ambipom use double hit!" the brown hair girl yelled as the purple monkey charged at Sean. Quickly Sean shot a ring of fire around him, causing the ambipom to stop in front of the ring to avoid getting hurt.

"gardevoir use hypnosis!" the blonde girl yelled as her gardevoirs eyes started to glow blue.

Remembering a technique from raiders of the lost ark, Sean turned his head in another direction to avoid making eye contact with her. Sean with his eyes closed fired a fireball in a random direction to find satisfying results. He had hit the ambipom and made it faint, and the explosion from the fireball caused the gardevoir to lose concentration and cancelled it's hypnosis.

"No ambipom" the brown hair girl cried as she sucked the fainted pokemon back into it's ball.

"gardevoir use attract!" the blonde girl commanded as the gardevoir shot a big pink heart in seans direction

"OH SHIT!" Sean yelled as he started flying around like a mad man, trying to avoid the move that caused him so much grief when he played pokemon.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Sean yelled even louder as his wings gave up and he fell onto the ground.

The pink heart zoomed in on his location as he waited for his lovey dovey doom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he attempted to crawl away.

The heart hit Sean square in the the face as his body and head turned into the direction of the gardevoir and he started drooling.

He didn't know if it was the move or not, but the gardevoir seemed to be really curvy. She soon sat down on the ground and started to rub her long, thin green legs. Sean was trying to attempt to stop the move from working in his mind, but the brain beats brawn as some say.

Basically Sean ran over to her and started to lap her cheek.

"oh god I'm acting like a animal!" Sean tried to reason with himself.

"but I want to kiss her all over..." the corrupted side of seans brain started arguing.

"it's a goddamn spell, she's got us wrapped around her finger!" Sean tried reasoning with his lovey dovey mushy part of his brain.

Sean was about to break out of the spell and finish the gardevoir when she started to trace her pointer finger over seans charizard snout.

"LOVE HER! LOVE HER, LOVE HER!" the corrupted part of seans mind took full control.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" seans sane side cursed as it lost all attempts to fight the move as it to was corrupted by the spell.

Sean the charizard started to nuzzle the foes gardevoirs neck. She retaliated by petting his head very gently with her one hand while holding the side of his head. Suddenly a flash of red light caught the love struck pokemon as it was sucked into it. Sean didn't even bother trying as he let out a deep sigh and continued to dream about her.

* * *

><p>"Yes I caught a Shiny Charizard!" the blonde teenager cheered.<p>

"I was so close to Morgan.." the brunette sighed as she looked at her pokeballs, filled with fainted pokemon.

"don't worry Ashley, I'm pretty sure you can catch something this awesome if not better!" morgan tried cheering up her friend.

"thanks Morgan, hey look at that, we were at the entrance to the next town the whole time!" Ashley said as they both dashed towards the gateway.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Sean get out of this one, or is he down for the count? Will he ever find a burger tank? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Review it if you enjoyed this!**


	2. Making friends and a surprise visitor

**Fastrack to pokemon town!**

**Chapter 2:making new friends and a surprise visitor!**

* * *

><p>Sean had fallen fast asleep a long time ago, dreaming of that beautiful gardevoir.<p>

"Sarah I think you went overboard with the attract this time.." a Scottish voice said

"alright let's see if this works" a feminine voice also said.

Suddenly Sean felt a sharp pain on his chest, causing him to break out of the spell and wake up. As soon as his eyes were open, he was staring into 2 big red eyes belonging to a familiar foe.

"Oh good it worked!" the gardevoir said happily while getting off of seans chest.

"where am I?" Sean asked

"your in a pokemon daycare, where trainers leave their pokemon while they do other crap and such" a scottish voice said.

Sean looked behind him to see a small dog with black hair on it's back, this is a herdier.

"why am I here?" Sean asked as he looked at the people passing by, staring at him with awe.

"you don't remember? I used attract on you and then my master caught you" the gardevoir explained

"SONS OF..." Sean yelled angrily stomping the ground and heading off to somewhere else.

"what's eating him?" a pichu asked.

"let me go talk to him" the gardevoir said as she headed off to the log he was sitting on near some puddles.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never wanted you to be caught..." the gardevoir said

"it's not that" Sean sighed as he kicked the dirt in front of him.

"then what is it?" the gardevoir asked

"you don't understand, I'm not from this world!" Sean raised his voice.

"huh?" the gardevoir said

"I'm from another dimension, and I wasn't a pokemon there, I was a human" Sean explained

"well my master Morgan and her sister Ashley are very nice people, they'll make sure they take great care of you" the gardevoir said.

"well, it's not like a have a choice anyways, since I was caught and I'll never be free" Sean moped some more.

"but at least you'll have friends and who knows, maybe we might find a way to return you home" the gardevoir tried cheering Sean up.

"plus, I want to you to stay.." the gardevoir said shyly, and also making Sean turn back surprised.

"all right I'll stay, but first is there anything to eat?" Sean asked, getting up while doing so.

"well the daycare owners usually bring out food right about..." the gardevoir said before a bell started ringing.

"now" she finished Both Sean and the gardevoir headed over to the wall of the small daycare.

Well Sean walked, since the gardevoir basically levitated over there. Already there was the scottish herdier waiting by some food bowls, and some other pokemon like sandshrews, a pichu, and even a food bowl was near a small pond in the opposite side for a magikarp, just flopping around in the water.

"saved ya some bowls guys" the herdier said before shoving his face in his bowl.

Sean looked in his bowl to find some weird ass looking berries in it, that smelled like a skunk sprayed it.

"is there a burger tank somewhere around here?" Sean asked while turning to the gardevoir sitting next to him.

"what's a burger tank?" she asked confused and levitated a berry into her mouth with her psychic powers. Sean sighing pushed the food bowl away before thinking of eating the magikarp.

"I could go for some seafood" Sean thought as a wicked smile came on his face.

He slowly walked over to the pond and started thinking of what he could cook it into

"maybe some sushi, or charbroiled, or even raw!" he thought as he picked up the magikarp opening his mouth to roast it.

Suddenly the magikarp started glowing and Sean dropped it as it soon grew bigger and bigger until it finally transformed into a towering gyrados. It turned his attention down to Sean who was shocked along with the other pokemon, glaring at him.

"uh hey did you see that nice looking rock over there?" Sean said pointing to a regular rock as it turned to look at it. Sean quickly fast walked back over to his original spot in front of his food bowl, and sighed as he picked up a berry. He quickly tossed it into his mouth and closed his eyes. He chewed the berry, making disgusted faces while doing so. After about a couple seconds of chewing it, he swallowed. Surprisingly, it tasted very sweet and sour, seans two favorite flavors. He quickly picked up the bowl and started pouring the bowl into his mouth.

While doing that he turned back to the gardevoir, who was watching him eat with a smile on her face.

"oh uh woops sorry" Sean said as he started blushed.

"that's alright, besides, you look cute when your stuffing your face" she said as she used her powers to put another berry in her mouth.

"so anyways, my names Sarah, and that's Craig" she started to introduce after finishing eating.

"my names Sean" Sean introduced himself holding out his hand.

"and the other pokemon you should know are at the pokemon center" gardevoir explained while she shook Sean's hand.

"so when can we head to the pokemon center?" Sean asked when he heard calls from inside the daycare

"right now" she said as she lifted herself up with her powers and floated to the door leading inside.

"I think she likes ya laddie" Craig said as he walked next to Sean.

"thank you captain obvious..." Sean stated

"who's captain obvious?" Craig asked as Sean merely ignored and waited by the door next to Sarah.

"Sarah and Craig!" the blonde woman, Morgan, yelled as she hugged her pokemon

Sean stomped into the building, his head hitting the roof , towards his new trainer. The woman started to get scared and pull out a pokeball, probably seans, and preparing to return him. But luckily, Sarah stood in front of Sean to block it and morgan slowly put it away.

"so does he have a name?" Morgan asked Sarah as they both stared at each other.

"so his name is Sean?" she asked as Sarah only nodded.

"welcome to the family Sean!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around Sean.

"that will be 60 pokedollars" the old woman at the counter said as Morgan paid and left with the 3 walking behind.

"how'd you tell her my name?" Sean asked as the three followed their trainer.

"I can communicate by sending messages to the mind I want to send them to" she explained as they stopped in front of the red roofed pokemon center.

Entering the building, all of the patients waiting looked at Sean as they gasped in surprise. None of them had seen a green charizard before, or even a charizard for some. Soon they followed their trainer over to the brown haired girl, Ashley, whose ambipom was given a can of woop ass from Sean.

"hey Morga..." Ashley started to say before her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped low. Soon Morgan turned and had the same reaction. Sean and the other 2 pokemon turned to see someone Sean knew all to well.

Walking to the poke mart counter on the same side they were on was the sinnoh champion Cynthia. Oh yes did Sean remember her, since she was Sean's favorite champion and the toughest one for him to beat. Suddenly the two teenage trainers were standing in front of Cynthia and yelling

"MAY WE PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, WERE YOUR BIGGEST FANS AND CAN WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A DOUBLE BATTLE!" they both said at the same time.

"do you really want to, are you sure your up to it?" Cynthia asked.

"yeah we are!" they both said as they ran back over to the three pokemon and started dragging a nervous Sean over to Cynthia.

"see we have a shiny charizard, what do ya say to that?" they both yelled as Cynthia studied Sean with an interested look, making him more nervous and uncomfortable.

"alright, I accept your challenge, follow me outside" Cynthia calmly said as she headed out the door as the two trainers dragged Sean outside and in front of the pokemon center.

"alright Sean your up!" Morgan said as Sean walked onto their side of the field.

"you to Craig!" Ashley commanded as the Scottish herdier stood next to Sean.

"all right Clark and melody, your up!" Cynthia yelled as she threw two poke balls into the air.

The first one of the two that cam out was the always meaning garchomp Clark, and the second one to come out was the milotic Melody.

"Let the battle begin!" Cynthia yelled to signal the matches beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Who shall reign supreme? The newbs or the champion of Sinnoh? <strong>

**Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!**

** Review it if you love it**


	3. Lets fighting love

**Fast Track to Pokemon Town!**

** Chapter 3: let's fighting love!**

* * *

><p>"FREEEEDOOMMM!" Craig roared as he charged the milotic<p>

"Aint none of ya goin to survive this!" he yelled as he charged faster. But the milotic simply hit him away with it's tail

"well that's 1 down..." Sean said as the milotic started preparing a hydro pump.

"AHHHHH! Sean screamed as he started flying to escape the giant torrent of water chasing him. Closer and closer it caught up every second as Sean prepared for the worst. Suddenly the hydro pump stopped and the milotic fell slowly asleep. Sean came down as Sarah gave him a friendly wave.

"a thousand thank yous" Sean thanked as they turned back to barely dodge a dragon rush.

"Sarah can you distract him while I beat the crap out of the milotic?" Sean asked

"yeah you go do that" Sarah said as she shot an energy ball at garchomp. Sean quickly ran up to the milotic and started to punch and kick it, also slamming it with it's tail. In about under a minute the milotic laid fainted.

"return melody!" Cynthia yelled as she returned her pokemon back to it's ball

"YAY! GO ME! GO ME! GO-WAH!" Sean cheered until the garchomp charged him with a dragon rush, and then started to slam him into the ground with one arm.

"THIS THINGS PUMMELING ME TO SHIT!" Sean yelled as he continued to be beaten up. Soon the garchomp was lifted by psychic powers and slammed into a tree, momentarily stunned.

"many thanks!" Sean thanked once again.

"go Kelly!" Cynthia yelled as a roserade came out of a pokeball.

"it's roasting time!" Sean yelled as he charged at the roserade, leaving Sarah to deal with the garchomp. Sean shot out a fireball that hit directly into the unknowing roserade, sending it flying, but not causing it to faint. The roserade retaliated by firing a energy ball at Sean, hitting him right in the face and knocking him over, but not doing to much damage. The roserade was quickly right next to Sean as it used toxic on Sean. At first Sean didnt fell an effect. But that only lasted for ten seconds when Sean felt something in his gut. Sean suddenly blew chunks into the roserades face, causing it to shriek and run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Sean quickly took this time to started burning the shrieking green pokemon. It soon fell fainted onto the ground.

"Kelly return!" cynthia commanded as it flew back into it's pokeball in a red light.

"Ahhh!" Sarah yelled as she was sent careening into sean and landing directly on top of him.

"uh hello" Sean said shyly until he felt that sick feeling again. But suddenly the sick feeling disappeared as Sarah used heal bell.

"that's 3 times you've saved my ass" Sean joked The garchomp came running out of the trees, charging right into Sean where they locked claws and started attempting to overpower the other.

"You may be strong, but your not even half the pokemon I am!" Clark the garchomp roared as it soon overpowered Sean and knocked him to the ground.

"huh?" Sean started to say as he felt something grab his tail and started swinging him around. Faster and faster he was spun around until when he reached top speed, was let go. He smashed through 15 trees and into a rock, and basically almost about to faint.

"start praying boy!" the garchomp taunted, while Sean started running away from it.

"MEDIC!" Sean yelled as he burst through the trees past Cynthia, who had that same calm look on her face. The garchomp came running out of the trees faster, and grabbed Sean and knocked him down. It soon started to prepare to finish Sean off with a dragon claw. Sean held out one hand in a feeble attempt to stop the attack

"No..." Sean said quietly as the garchomp brought it's claw down.

"Clark that's enough!" Cynthia commanded as the claw stopped a few inches from his face. Clark stepped back as Cynthia reached into her purse to grab something. In only a couple of seconds she pulled a small item out of her purse and walked over to Sean and stood over him as she inspected him some more.

Her beautiful golden hair shining in the sunlight, her big beautiful eyes looking down on him, and that angelic smile that she always wore. Oh yes Sean did know why she was his favorite champion and many other good reasons also.

"stay still this will only sting a second" Cynthia calmly said in her serene voice as she sprayed something onto seans sore spots. It stung immensely as Sean cried in pain and squirmed a little. But as soon as it started, the pain ended from the fight and the stinging from the spray.

" good as new!" she said as she petted Sean on his long snout with her smooth hands. Sean jumped up onto his feet and without any thinking, pulled Cynthia into a hug.

"your very welcome!" she said in her beautiful voice as she patted Sean one more time on the head before he headed back to Sarah and their trainers. Soon Cynthia was over to Craig as she used a revive on him, bringing him back from fainted as he walked over back to the group.

"great job there Craig" Sarah sarcastically said

"They caught me off guard!" Craig said embarrassed.

"that was a very fun fight you two" cynthia said as she stood in front of the two fans.

"thank you so much!" they both said in unison.

"If you ever want to do this again, just get all the badges and head to the pokemon league" Cynthia said as she put Clark back into his pokeball.

"wait your the champion now?" morgan asked as Cynthia gave a simple nod.

"bye" she said as she waved to the trainers.

"bye!" the trainers waved back also

"wow it's already sunset!" Ashley said as she pointed to the darkening sky.

"hey what's that?" Ashley said as firey back pointed out of a bush near the edge of the pinwheel forest. She quickly ran behind the big bush and a few seconds later, a loud scream was heard.

"Ashley!" Morgan yelled as she ran to the bush with the pokemon only to see her walk out holding a red colored cyndaquil.

"it's so cute! Can I keep it?" ashley asked as she petted the happy cyndaquil.

"sure why not, after all, you've always wanted a shiny pokemon" Morgan said as she turned to Sarah.

"Sarah can you find what it's name is?" as Sarah nodded and walked towards the cyndaquil in ashleys arms.

"what's your name little one?" Sarah asked the strange colored cyndaquil.

"it's Zach, the fastest thing alive!" he yelled as Sarah turned back to Morgan and silently stared at her

"it's name is zach" Morgan explained as she walked over next to her sister.

"welcome to the family Zach!" they both said as they got into a group hug.

Soon the 4 pokemon were back at the daycare centre, since the pokemon centre was filled with to many pokemon and people. Meanwhile Morgan and Ashley were at a motel down the street.

"I can't wait to evolve! I should evolve soon, cause I feel all super strong and big!" the hyperactive Zach said as he rolled into a ball and started rolling around the field of the daycare.

"foods on!" the daycare man yelled as the only 4 pokemon there went up to their respective bowls. Zach basically wolfed the food down and started practicing some moves, Craig stuffed his face also and fell asleep facedown in his bowl after finishing. Sarah levitated her bowl and levitated a berry every now and then with her psychic abilities. And Sean ate each berry individually and saved every last bite.

"nice fighting out there today" Sarah said after finishing her bowl.

"I should be saying that, since you know, saved my bacon 3 times out there" Sean responded

"bacon?, what bacon?, I didn't save any bacon, I didn't even know you brought bacon out" Sarah asked confused as Sean laughed.

"no it's a saying, it means you saved me out there" Sean explained as Sarah got the gist of it.

"oh" she said as Sean let out a yawn.

"I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow" Sean said as he found a spot in the grass and laid down. Only 5 minutes in sleeping, he felt something something softly land on his belly. He opened one eye to see Sarah curled up on his belly about to fall asleep.

"what are you doing?" Sean asked as Sarahs eyes shot open and she started looking nervous.

"oh uh it's just that your so warm and your belly is so soft that.." Sarah started explaining.

"that's ok, just don't move around to much" Sean said as he fell asleep and she fell asleep also

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 3 What super duper awesome things may happen next? <strong>

**Find out in the next chapter Coming soon!**

** Review it if you want and favorite it if you love it!**

**And there you go Zach, welcome to the group.**


	4. On the Road Again

**Fast Track To Pokemon Town! **

**Chapter 4:On the road again**

* * *

><p>Sean awoke in a pink skied world as he looked at his human self, no longer a charizard.<p>

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING!" Sean exclaimed when he saw a giant cheeseburger

"COME 'ERE CUPCAKE!" he roared as he ran over to the giant cheeseburger.

Just before he bit into it, it grew two giant red eyes and grew into a colossal version of his new gardevoir friend, Sarah. With a evil look on her face she shot dozens of giant hearts at Sean as he ran away. The hearts got closer and closer before he tripped and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Snapping back into the real world, he looked towards Craig and Zach who had shocked looks on their face while Sarah had a very annoyed look on her face as she sat on the log near him. Without even knowing or moving, Sean crawled over to her and laid his head on her lap.<p>

"Wha-What did you do to me?" Sean asked as she laid her hand down on her lap, which Sean began to lick it against his own will.

"I used attract on you, because you grabbed me while I was sleeping and tried to bite me!" she yelled as she looked down on him.

"Where di-d I attempt to bite you?" Sean asked as he started rubbing his head against her chest, very awkwardly and against his will.

"You tried to bite my boob!" she yelled as she held his face up close towards hers.

"I didn't mean to, I was dreaming of a giant cheeseburger,please stop the spell!" Sean cried out as he rested his head on her chest. She started to think things over when a smug smile came on her face.

"Nah" she said

"Why not?" Sean yelled.

"Because I don't feel like it, besides, I love it when you act like this" she joked as she floated over to the food bowls that the owners of the daycare left out.

Once again Zach and Craig stuffed their faces with the delicious berries. But Sarah came up with another evil idea.

"I might cancel the spell if you feed me" she said as she looked down to Sean, who was on the ground on all fours.

"Is that all?" Sean asked.

"Maybe" she said with that smug smile again. So Sean got to work taking each individual berry and feeding her. Finally finishing the bowl, she let out a satisfied sigh as she looked Sean who was wagging his charizard tail like a dog.

"Can you please stop it now?" Sean asked as she thought things over.

"Not yet" she said as Sean as she levitated over to the log.

"What can I do to make you stop it?" Sean cried as he rested his head on her lap again.

"Anything?" she asked as she petted Seans head.

"Yes, Anything" Sean said as she continued to think things over.

"Kiss me" she said with a devious smile on her face.

"What!" Sean yelled in confusion

"You heard me, give me a kiss and I'll cancel the spell" she said as she batted her eyelashes.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU MY PRINCESS!" Sean yelled as the corrupted side took over again. Sean grabbed her by the sides of her head and kissed her right on the lips. He continued kissing her as she soon got uncomfortable and snapped her fingers. Soon Sean took full control as the spell disappeared and he fell on the ground, panting.

"So what have we learned?" she asked as she stood over him again.

"To never ever fuck with you" Sean wheezed out before getting up on his feet. Soon they saw Morgan and Ashley with bags walking up to the daycare as the four went inside to return to their owners.

"Hey guys, we bought some stuff for you!" they both exclaimed as they pulled out a whole bunch of hats and accesories from the bags.

"Oh no..." Sean thought as they put the four bags on the floor. The first to get a hat was Craig, who was given an afro and a peace symbol necklace. Second was Zach, who got a Viking hat and a kitten necklace with a little bell on it. Third was Sarah, who got a sun hat and a pokeball necklace. And last but not least was Sean, who was given the spiral sallet and amulet coin.

"They look so great,let's head out!" Morgan said as they followed her to wherever they were going next.

"On the road again" Zach started to sing as they headed down the dirt path.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, sorry the chapters shorter than most of the other ones, but I'm sick today :(<strong>


End file.
